333 Ways to Get Kicked Out Of World Academy
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: Based off of iTorchic's "333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of..." series. Rated T for crack, swears, and references. Contains loads (that was sarcastic) of sanity! Some OC's are included, but not at the beginning.
1. 1 through 5

**Well, I decided to start a new one. Lots of ideas, coupled with my ability to use Hetalia, without a crossover, are the brainchild of this wonder/masterpiece/piece of crap, depending on your perspective.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**1\. Find a friend.**

"So...what do you want to do?"

Japan looked at Greece funny. "Um...haha...would you like to see my flower garden?"

Greece looked back. After 2 minutes of waiting (Japan was getting impatient), he finally answered.

"Yea...that would be nice..."

**2\. Go on a treasure hunt.**

"Dudes! Dudes! I found this totally awesome map in my room! I think it'll lead to treasure!"

"You arsehat! Everyone got a map!" England was grabbing America's collar, as he groaned.

China was thinking. _Hmm...if America find treasure first, then he could pay off debt to me..._

A few minutes later, the 5 nations in the B Wing of World Academy had found out that Egypt had already taken the treasure.

"WHY?! I WANT STUPID AMERICA TO PAY OFF STUPID DEBT TO ME!"

"Hey!"

**3\. Discover an unhealthy obsession.**

No one could deny it; they all had obsessions; America had his hamburgers, England was intentionally letting UST getting between him and France, France had his roses, and various perversions, China had his (or her) pandas, and Russia was...well, Russia.

But no one expected the day, when Egypt reverted to his Egyptian Army side, and started to seize other countries stuff.

"My food!"

"Dude! Why did you took my hamburger?!"

"My iPhone!"

"Watch out for other people, eh!"

"My appliances!"

"My blender!"

**4\. Hide from your worst nightmare.**

It was a never ending cycle:

As Lithuania was running from a somewhat yandere Poland, and Prussia and Russia, who were both beating each other up, he then saw Belarus, stalking Russia. "Oh Bela~ I wish-"

"Kesese! You are mine now, you ass face!"

"Oww..."

Then, Belarus saw.

In mere moments, everyone involved in the chase, except Russia, had been beaten up 9 degrees to hell, or worse.

"Now brother..._marry me, marry me, marry me..._"

Russia was pale in fear, and shut his room's door, remembering to lock it.

**5\. Harass another student under protection.**

"Smack! Smack!"

France was smacking Italy with, not just any stick, but _Herr Stick._

Germany saw this, and before France could say Germany, France was beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Wahh! Germany! Germany! Big Brother France was hitting on me! And he was also trying to hit me!"

Germany looked at Italy who was crying a bit. Suddenly, he realized what Italy has said. "Wait, what?"

* * *

**Eh, it's a good start.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&amp;R, and DFTBA!**


	2. 6 through 10

**Whoa! 8 follows, 2 reviews, and 4 favorites?! Thank you guys, for all of this wonderful support~!**

**Since I started this, my schedule has to be changed; quickly too.**

**So, I'll have a schedule posted soon! A Race Against Time will be reposted, too, so you guys might need to wait a bit!**

**Anyways, follow and favorite, R&amp;R, and DFTBA!**

* * *

**6\. Enter a cooking contest.**

"Ohonon~ My cooking is ze best in the entire world!"

"YOU BLOODY FROG, YOUR'S ISN'T EVEN IN THE TOP INFINITY!"

"Ve~ Do you like my pasta, Germany~?"

"I think my cooking will win, _da?_"

"**NO ONE BEATS MCDONALD'S!**"

All of the other countries shot up and stared at him. The supervisor, who was the former Kalmar Union glared.

"AMERICA! TO DETENTION!"

"Aww...'

**7\. Revert to your rock persona.**

England had reluctantly agreed to this, only for the day, though. However, he got a little carried away...

"_Don't want to be an American idiot!_"

"**NOOOO NOT THIS SONG!**"

When he sobered, up, he found roses from France, and a thank-you note signed by Canada, China, and Russia, out of all people.

**8\. Play Risk.**

Lots of great things happened, or were at least were expected to happen, when the teachers left all of the students with 40 boards for Risk.

Or so they thought.

It turned out, that even though Australia was on the complete other side of the world, he was able not only conquer Russia and China in less than 10 turns, but also trap America between him and France.

"Hahaha! That's what you get for insulting me, limey!"

The game was therefore banned from they academy from then on out.

**9\. Write a book.**

"Ve~ Germany, what are you doing~?"

Germany shot up from his seat. "Scheiße! Oh, it's you Italy. I'm writing a book."

"Ve~ What is it about~?"

"Um...uh..."

Italy looked at the book.

"Hm~? Did you get that from Japan~?"

"Uh..um..."

**10\. Go out to eat.**

"_And what would you like to order?_"

"OK! I would like to have 4 Big Macs, 5 large orders of French fries-"

"Hey!"

"-and 3 large Cokes!"

"_Anything else?_"

"Can I get an ice cream cone, and a large coffee? And please make it with a Splenda, and some cream, eh?"

"_Anything else?_"

"That would be all!"

"_Your total is 60 dollars and 20 cents._"

America paled.

"Um, hey Mattie, hehe...do you happen to have 50 bucks on you?"

Canada glared at him.

"Why you little..."

And that's how the other countries found out how America ended up in a roadside ditch.

* * *

**7 is based off of a fanflash on YouTube. And yes, in Norway, it costs more than 7 dollars (in US money) to buy one freaking Big Mac.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to follow and favorite, R&amp;R, and DFTBA!**


	3. 11 through 15

**Listening to Green Day right now. Anyways, hope you enjoy this set, and R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

**11\. Go to a concert.**

It was even worse than England's persona:

California was right now causing a fuss at the concert, as America was trying to cover his ears. Meanwhile, Russia was singing along to the lyrics, Canada was yelling, and China was selling the album of the performance at a low price.

"Free CD's! Only cost $10!"

"GIMME!"

"LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

**12\. Discover an Internet meme.**

"OMG! Is that a Twilight video?!"

Hungary rolled down her sleeves, and put her earphones on.

She pressed the link, expecting to find a parody video about vampires.

Instead-

"_Never gonna give you up, never gonna-_"

"**PRUSSIA! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE-**"

She hit the ground running, falling to her own weapon, as Moldova held Hungary's frying pan.

"Don't touch Uncle Prussia!"

**13\. Write a song.**

Canada had gotten his revenge on the world:

America had known it the moment it would happen, and wisely (for once) sprinted out of the club room, heading for the basement. He knew Canada's weapon, which was even more deadly than his Rickroll Generator.

"_Baby, baby, baby oh~_"

"**OH GOD!**"

"**THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!**"

Suddenly, a figure, that made France's perv tendencies pale in comparison, and made even Spain shoot up, came into the room.

Every jawline in the room popped, as a bear came into the room.

"_Would you like to play?_"

"**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**"

**14\. Recreate an RL event.**

Everyone in the club room was shivering cold; even the normally composed Germany was shaking like Latvia, as America and Russia growled at each other, above a chess board.

The pieces were frozen into place, but America's literally burning exterior was the only thing letting them play, without Russia freezing the entire room.

"So Ivan...take your next move..."

Russia's cold, hard eyes shot a cold glare that made Germany want to cry; the former Soviet Bloc nations were on Russia's side, shivering, while all of the other nations were on America's side of the room.

"...I will Comrade, da?"

Even hell froze over on that fateful day.

**15\. Watch _Twitch_.**

No one expected the mysterious streamer to come up with such a masterpiece, but he did, and it was a hit.

When America found out months later, Australia had archived every living second of the stream on his iPad meant for education, replacing gigabytes of data with hours of Red running into walls.

"Dude! That's awesome!"

* * *

**Why does the set fit so well?**

**Oh well.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this set! Don't forget to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	4. 16 through 20

**Kind of busy right now, so I'm trying to finish as soon as I can.**

**Hope you enjoy, and remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

**16\. Get drunk.**

No one knew what had happened at America's mini-bar, but from the looks of Hungary's camcorder, it was a mess:

Switzerland was letting the other countries into his own; he was positively drunk.

Austria was slamming his prized violin into a wall; again, drunk as a German.

Meanwhile, Canada was finished seizing Russia's northern vital regions.

"HAHAHA! THE HERO'S BROTHER STRIKES AGAIN!"

"Get...off..of...my pipe...da?"

**17\. Have a family gathering.**

Turkey was stressed out beyond imaginable belief:

Right now, Iran and Israel were trying to beat each other up, only stopped by Kurdistan, while she was trying to stop Iraq from hurting herself. Meanwhile, Syria was going into his bipolar disorder, one second having a conversation with Russia on the phone, the next yelling at Iraq to get out of his personal space.

Oh boy.

This was going to be a _long _winter break.

**18\. Discuss who gets custody.**

The only thing that was stopping England and China from trying to kill each other, as the teachers were yelling, was Russia, who for once, wasn't laughing.

"Comrades, please stop, d-"

**-POW-**

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HONG KONG!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT ABUSIVE PARENT!"

"Teacher, Limey, just stop this!"

**19\. Start a blog.**

Canada peered down at his computer. In his e-mail, there was one e-mail that stood out from all of the other e-mails, all of them from America.

_Check out my awesome blog!_

_gilbertbeilschmidt . com_

Canada promptly facepalmed into his desk.

**20\. Go to a sporting event.**

"YEAH!"

"GO PEYTON! KICK WASHINGTON'S CRACK-SMOKING ASS!"

"**FOR THE FINAL TIME, I'M NOT WASHINGTON! I'M D.C!**"

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh God, football season!"

America tried to no avail, to barricade his house, as his 50 sons and daughters came running into his mansion.

"I WILL BEAT WISCONSIN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"SAYS THE GUY WHO THOUGHT THAT BEARS EAT CHEESE!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

America slid into the emo corner of his basement.

* * *

**This is a direct reference to football season, 20 I refer to. Also, 17 is based off of a kink meme fill, that was utterly awesome!**

**GO BEARS! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this set! R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	5. 21 through 25

**Got to work, and it payed off!**

**Me and the author of 'The Aussie-Canadian Alliance', LaurelSilver are working on a fic, titled '****Für Gilbert, Aus Liz'. It's really good, and I hope you check it out! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this set! Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

**EDIT: Thank you guys for all of your wonderful support! This motivates me to make more, as I go along, and helps me stay updated!**

* * *

**21\. Build a computer.**

"Haha! They never said that I could build a computer, as sure as hell, I did!"

Russia cackled, as he unveiled his supercomputer. "Behold, Mother Russia! Now go, and send this virus to Comrade Amerika!"

**22\. Get your revenge.**

"RUSSIA!"

Russia was now regretting his decision, as America chased him with a chainsaw in one hand, and a voodoo doll in another.

"YOU FUCKING COMMIE BASTARD! GET BACK HERE, BEFORE I SEND YOU TO HELL!"

Belarus was sleeping at this time, so she could not help Russia in his rather...unfortunate situation.

"NO! NOT THERE!"

America cackled, and stuck a electric wire into the doll.

"AHH!"

**23\. Reveal your hobbies.**

England was in shock and awe:

Russia was dancing around, doing an actually amazing job jumping around the stage, as Austria and Germany played strings, while Hungary messed around with a synthesizer.

Meanwhile, America was out, while China was pale, and France applauded him.

**24\. Close shop.**

"Sir, we have some terrible news! Germania has caught a cold!"

Rome darkened his face.

"SHUT. DOWN. **EVERYTHING.**"

"As wished, sir."

And that's how the entire academy earned 4 months off from school.

**25\. Play an RPG.**

_REICHTANGLE: GO MY PEOPLES! CRUSH THE ARMIES KNOWN AS THE RED ARMY!_

_MASTER_OVERLORD: KILL THOSE BLOODY NAZIS!_

_MOTHER_RUSSIA: IN MOTHER RUSSIA, ARMY KILL YOU!_

_ESTONIAN GAMER: Guys, this isn't-_

_REICHTANGLE: SHUT UP ESTONIA!_

_MASTER_OVERLORD: _SHUT UP ESTONIA!__

_ESTONIAN GAMER: *forever alone*_

* * *

**Everywhere. Full of memes.**

**25 is based off of a gaming session that got out of hand; 24 is from the Polandball meme on AlternateHistory . com, and 23 is a result of listening to Swan Lake for 2 hours, when you're bored.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this! Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	6. 26 through 30

**One thing:**

**TETRIS.**

**ANOTHER THING:**

**\+ MUSIC**

**FINAL THING:**

**LOOK BELOW.**

**(Hope you enjoy! Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!)**

* * *

**26\. Create a comic.**

"What in the bloody hell is _that?_"

England stood in shock, as Prussia drew with Paint on his computer.

"This? Oh, this is my comic series. It's called Polandball, and it's really awesome!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A MONACLE!"

Suddenly, he felt a shiver up his spine.

"_Reichtangle is out to get you..._"

"BLIMEY MATE! GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

**27\. Show your brother something.**

When Poland found out about Prussia's comic, there was a confrontation...

"POLAND CAN INTO SPACE!"

"POLAND CANNOT INTO SPACE!"

"**ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!**"

"PRUSSIA WILL INTO SPACE! HE WILL PERFORM LOLZ ON REICHTANGLE!"

"**PRUSSIA, SHUT- **What?"

Prussia giggled. "Look at this."

Then, before Germany could recognize what Gilbert, he was already outside of the campus.

**28\. Argue.**

"Turkey, would you kindly remove kabob?"

"**GREECE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY-**"

"_Oh, oh! Ve~ I second that!_"

Greece smirked. "I propose a vote on the topic. Who votes to remove kabob from campus?"

"THE HERO VOTES YES!"

"THE HERO'S BROTHER CAN'T DECIDE!"

"I think we should wait, _da..._"

"I VOTE YES ON APPROVAL! I MEAN NO! I MEAN YES! GAH, I CAN'T DECIDE!"

"And the vote is closed! Turkey, you must remove all of your kabobs from campus, or be punished by due process, by tomorrow evening."

"**I'LL KILL YOU GREECE!**"

**29\. Go out of town.**

Israel had decided to take a vacation with Egypt, to have some brotherly bonding, along with Turkey who went along.

They were driving along, when suddenly, they saw Palestine.

Now, Israel was playing with Play-Doh, an old habit because of America. However, it looked like clay, and Palestine's eyes were wide open.

"I can has clay ball please?"

"SHUT UP PALESTINE! THIS IS MY CLAY!"

Israel threw the tin at Palestine.

"HERE, TAKE THIS CRAPPY CONTAINER!"

Palestine went into his depressed mode, while Israel could hear threats of death uttered by a stalking Iran.

"_Give it back...give back Palestine's happy place...give it back..._"

In exchange, Israel threw a bottle of Tabasco at Iran's eyes.

"MY EYES!"

Iran struck back, however, by chucking tomatoes at Israel.

"Y U NOT STOPPING?!"

**30\. Play _Tetris_.**

Only the best of the best could win the intense tournament:

Italy was already out by the first round, and most of the younger nations, barring a few exceptions (i.e; America), were eliminated by Round 3.

Then, that's where things got intense:

At the moment, Russia and Germany were having a stare-down, as they brought down Tetris pieces to their rows; they were tied in rows, at a good 56.

Meanwhile, America and China were sweating, both having 37 rows each.

Then, America shot a slasher grin, distracting China long enough, that a non-straight piece went into his rows.

"AMERICA YOU CHEATER! I WOULD WIN, HAD YOU NOT STARE AT ME!"

"I WIN!"

"**ICH WIN!**"

"**NYET, HOW COULD I HAVE LOST!**"

* * *

**Yeah, that's the result...**

**The first 4 are based off of the Polandball meme. Check it out, it's pretty hilarious!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this set!**


	7. 31 through 35

**Sorry you guys for not updating! I've been away at schoolwork, and working on my collaboration with SilverLaurel. I've also been busy reading Polandball and watching EU4.**

**Also, have you noticed the similarities between Mochitalia and Polandball? I have a suspicion...**

**But, enough with that! I hope you enjoy this set, and remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

**31\. Capture your family members.**

Italy blinked his eyes, and tried to see.

He couldn't.

"**WHAT THE HELL?! WHY CANNOT I SEE A SINGLE DAMN THING?!**"

Then, someone took off Italy and Romano's blindfolds.

"Smile for the cameras!"

A flash.

"**HAHAHA! SAN MARINO CAN INTO RELEVANCE!**"

**32\. Learn how to play an instrument.**

"The hell?"

America blinked his eyes, and heard a horrid sound. It was 1973, and America was dealing with multiple crises.

_Holy shit, who the fuck is playing my awesome electric guitar?!_

He picked up his shotgun, and crept into his dorm's recreation room.

There, he saw Australia trying to play guitar, to no avail, the sound even worse than Hungary's violin attempt.

"Hey dude-"

Australia leaped in surprise. "Mate, didn't expect you to come!"

America came over. Australia thought he was going to maul him, but instead, America stroked the guitar.

"Easy there, ol' fella."

Then, he gave it back to Australia.

"If you want to learn how to play, you could have just asked me."

He smiled.

"Then let's begin."

**33\. Regret past decisions.**

"OH YEAH, MATE! THIS IS AWESOME!"

America sulked. Why did he even offer to teach him in the first place?

**34\. Compare.**

"I have more weapons, so I should be the coolest, strongest nation in the world!"

"Comrade, I have more equipment then you do, da?"

"**WELL, BEST KOREA HAVE BIGGEST MILITARY OUT OF ALL OF YOU CAPITALIST PIG DOGS!**"

"**SHUT HELL UP, ARU!**"

**35\. Go on an adventure.**

"_Are you ready kids?_"

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!"

"_I can't hear hue..._"

"**AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!**"

"_Oh..._"

Brazil started to sing, as Bolivia, Uruguay, Chile, and some of the younger nations smiled.

"**WHO LIVES IN THIS SHITHOLE JUST SOUTHWEST OF ME?**"

"_**AR-GEN-TI-NA!**_"

"**...CANNOT INTO FALKLAND AND COVERED IN FLEAS?!**"

"_**AR-GEN-TI-**__**NA!**_"

"**IF BE EUROPEAN IS SOMETHING OF WISH...**"

"**_AR-GEN-TI-NA!_**"

"**...then moving to Uruguay; they sorta white-ish!**"

"**AR-GEN-TI-NA, AR-GEN-TI-NA, AR-GEN-TI-NA!**"

"_**AR-GEN,** **TINA!**_"**  
**

**-BOOM!-**

Argentina was in a state of mortal rage, holding a pistol, as Brazil collapsed to the ground.

She gave him the bird, and put on a papal hat.

"ALL OF YOU ARE SO, LIKE EXCOMMUNICATED."

* * *

**35 is based off of Polandball. 32 is shamelessly inspired by one from iTorchic's list.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	8. 36 through 40

**The 3rd chapter of my collaborative story is out! Go check it out!**

**Hope you enjoy this set! Don't forget to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

**36\. Critique someone's work.**

"Hallo Israel!"

Israel peered up, while Estonia examined the Mochis. "I have just discovered that Mochis are actually four-dimensional cubes, not balls."

Germany started to twitch. "Um, Germany?"

Then, he raged.

"**JEWISH PHYSICS!**"

And that's how Germany was given a bonus in oil for 3 years, while Israel received a stern warning from Estonia to stop insulting his work.

**37\. Let your neighbor pass through.**

Germany marched through the border, as Belgium saw him.

"Okay Belgien; I am warring with Frankreich now, so do you think you can handle it?"

"Oui, I can!"

"Guten."

Meanwhile, Prussia was laughing.

"HAHAHA! I HAVE THAT FROG ON THE RUN!"

Suddenly, he saw a soldier come in.

"Sir, we lost the Siege of Cleves."

In Belgium, meanwhile, France was dragging Belgium by the arms, while she was crying for help.

"ALLEMAGNE! CAN YOU HELP ME?!"

Germany was blank-faced.

"Sorry, I am warring with Frankreich right now, and you are a liability right now."

"MERDE!"

**38\. Trick someone.**

"Oui, Belgique."

Belgium sighed.

"May I have ze military access through your country?"

Belgium was thinking of dark thoughts at the moment:

_...has constantly declared war on me and my ally..._

_...desires half of my provinces..._

_...mortal enemy of my sphere leader..._

_...would never let me have military access..._

"Sure, I don't see why not!"

**39\. Recognize someone.**

Sweden stared at the young teenager, as the two stared at each other. Sweden had narrowed his eyes a few times already, but only to then open them again.

They kept staring, until Sweden broke the silence.

"Are you...Palestine?"

Palestine grinned, while Israel and America glared in Sweden's direction.

_Damn European..._

**40\. Make a pun.**

"Give me! Give me land!"

Canada was exasperated.

Suddenly, he thought of a genius idea.

"Well, you want land, eh?"

"GIMME!"

Canada grinned.

"Then you're getting _Nunavaut!_"

"Yay! Wait a minute, _you little piece of merde!_"

* * *

**37 and 38 are based off of Victoria: An Empire Under The Sun, and are connected to each other. 39 is based off of the recent events currently involving Sweden and Palestine, and 40 is based off of Polandball.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this set! Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	9. 41 through 45

**So, I've been thinking hard about my schedule.**

**And I have come to one conclusion:**

**Expect random updates peppering you in random intervals until December (which will have a mechanical schedule, due to my ties with P4A, Nerdfighteria, and other communities)!**

**Hope you enjoy this set! Don't forget to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

**41\. Get a phone.**

"OHMAHGAWD! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! Seriously, it's just a phone!"

"_'Ya don't say?_"

**42\. Binge-drink.**

"Uhh...what happened last night..."

England was blinking, as he saw the dorm room. It looked like the apocalypse had came to World Academy:

The walls were covered in puke, while the room was stenched with the smell of piss, and possibly something else...

The floor...let's just say that the room had a pool of liquor in it, about 5 inches tall.

Suddenly, he fell into the liquor/puke mixture, and started flailing.

"BLOODY HELL!"

**43\. Prank your enemy.**

"Honhonhon..."

"Marvelous work you've done there, if I do say myself! Australia, check this out!"

Australia rubbed his eyes. "'Mate, it's only 5:00 AM...also, what did you and the froggie do?"

"Hey!"

England smirked. "Oh, well, we've hacked al-Qaeda and ISIS' website, and replaced their instructions for making bombs with CAKE recipes!"

Australia looked at the screen. It read _3/4 oz. of sugar, 3 eggs, 1/4 liter of milk, chocolate = 15g_.

"HAHAHA! Nice work, mate! That'll show those raghead cunts!"

_**LATER...**_

"ALLAH HUAKBAR!"

Northern Syria charged into the center of Jerusalem.

When Israel saw, he started to run.

However, even though Israel was too late, Northern Syria was in for a _big _surprise.

Cake splattered everywhere, and when Israel looked again, he started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Northern Syria was pissed, but then got an idea.

He started a mini bake-shop, and started selling cupcakes, a sign that read 'Bake Shop' that was strangely covering a sign that read 'ISIS Bake Shop'.

Lots of people, even America, came to Northern Syria's bake shop, while he reaped the profits.

**44\. Read a book.**

America was scanning Canada's extensive collection of books, as Canada took a nice, long nap.

"Hmm..."

He pulled out a book that said _Draka: Dominion Series...__  
_

_Nope...fuck Stirling..._

...then _1632..._

_...decent at best..._

...then-

**POW-**

**HOLY CRAP, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**

**45\. Go on the internet.**

"Hey Canada, do you want to go sk8boarding?"

"**NO! I DON'T! GODDAMMIT, YOU SHUT DOWN THE SHIPYARD!**"

**LATER...**

"Hey Canada, do you want to go sk8boarding?"

"**FUCKING HELL! NO TIMMY! WHY DID YOU SELL YOURSELF?!"**

**EVEN LATER...**

"Hey Canada, do you want to go sk8boarding?"

The academy, let alone the world, has never seen such a rage like Canada's, since the dawn of man.

"**WHAT. DID. I. SAY. I. SAID. NO!**"

* * *

**I broke the 4th wall, if you're wondering, for #44.**

**Blame asdfmovie8 for the last one.**

**43 = Polandball.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

**QUICK EDIT:**

**Remember to read me and SilverLaurel's story! DFTBA!**


	10. 46 through 50

**Since I am typing this at 1:00 AM my time (CST), don't expect a whole lot.**

**EDIT 10/24: So tired...**

**DFTBA!**

* * *

**46\. Relapse repressed memories.**

"HAHAHA! THE HERO WINS AGAIN!"

America was laughing his annoying laugh of his, as he jammed the buttons on his old PC. Then, Germany came in.

"Guten tag, Amerikaner. What are you playing?"

America was too focused in his game.

"You know, I also like games too-"

Then, he saw the game.

"MEIN GOTT!"

The screen said _Wolfenstein 3D, _as America shot at the Hitler-bot.

"Dude, do you want to play?"

Germany was gone.

"Hmm...must be all that Nazi stuff."

It took days to find Germany, before they could convince him that it wasn't his fault. Instead-

"BUT IT WASN'T ME!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET HIM LIVE?!"

**47\. Read a story.**

"Hmm...seems interesting."

England quietly pulled up a screen on his computer, while Spain, Denmark, and Austria watched, as he copied and pasted the American English paragraph into Google Translate.

"So it's called _1632..._"

**HOURS LATER...**

"**I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! AMERICA!**"

**48\. Go to a shooting range.**

**-BANG-**

**-BANG-**

**-BANG-**

Quebec was firing rounds of his submachine gun, cautiously watching out for Canada, mind you. One of the only times Canada got mad, was any situation Quebec was involved in. And killing one of his citizens did not help in that regard, either.

"**QUEBEC! GET YOUR ARSE HERE, RIGHT NOW!**"

"_**LE**_** FUCK!**"**  
**

**49\. Hear a joke.**

"Germany! Germany! Do you want to hear a joke?"

Germany blank-faced. "Nein, I'm busy."

Italy drooped down. "Why doesn't Germany want to hear my joke..."

Then, France came over. "Aww, what seems to be the matter? Does it require Big Brother France?"

Italy sobbed. "I just want to spread joy..."

"What happened?"

"Well, I tried to tell a funny joke to Germany, and-"

France froze. Then, he ran to the corner of the classroom, and started eating his metaphorical ice cream.

"_Italia..._you must never get Germany to laugh..."

Italy looked surprised. "But why?"

"Because..."

The towering figure of Germany, mostly naked, holding a whip, and a gag, stared at Italy, who was caught unaware.

"...because the only way Germany can laugh..."

Italy started to drift into sleep.

"...is by laughing last..."

Italy fainted.

**50\. Get training.**

It was the 1800's, and Chile and Mexico had just won their wars for independence.

Suddenly, they both realized, _we need to prepare for another war._

Chile went to Prussia, while Mexico went to France.

**MANY YEARS LATER...**

As Argentina stood in awe at Chile's tanks, his muscular figure awe-inspiring, while his soldiers marched the goose-step, thousands of miles away, Mexico was driving a pick-up truck, while his fellow soldiers held old pistols, and a slingshot.

America looked at Mexico's, and thought _Even Somalia has a better military than _that!

Meanwhile, Brazil looked at Chile, and mentally noted not to spam-hue him for the next hundred years.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE!**

**I'm sorry about the delay; school sucks, and I need to find some more ideas! If you have any ideas for one of the ways, then PM me!**

**Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	11. 51 through 55

**OHMYFREAKINGGEEIT'SSNOWING!**

**Right.**

**I am currently in my house, typing this, as trick-or-treaters are running back into their homes, because of high winds, and FUCKING snow.**

**DFTBA!**

* * *

**51\. Go trick-or-treating.**

England was regretting this, as Romania dragged him along.

"Oh bloody hell...do you always dress like that, Vladimir?"

"_Nu, _but I always wear this to scare Hungary. Remember Elizabeth Bathory?" Vladimir cackled._  
_

Arthur was appalled. "Please don't bring that up again..."

They stopped in front of Hungary's dorm room, as Vladimir put on Arthur's cool invisibility cloak "_That's mine, you git!_".

"Alright, I'm heading outside. You distract Hungary, and I'll wait near the window. When she turns around, run like hell out. I'll be waiting in the car."

**52\. Scare your friends (and enemies).**

"Yeah, so that's my-"

There was a tapping at the window.

England started to get nervous, and blushed. "What's wrong, Arthur? Are you sick or anything?"

"Hahaha! No, I'm fine-"

Hungary turned around, and saw Vladimir holding a blood vial, crossdressing as a nurse.

She turned around again.

"..."

"...fuck."

The story of the royal ass-whooping of England was told over and over again, for weeks to come.

**53\. Get your revenge.**

"Hahaha...Hungary might be able to beat up America, and utterly kick Turkey's ass, but I have a secret weapon up my sleeve..."

"ARISE!" Arthur was covering his eyes, for the monstrosity to come.

A fleck of silver hair peered up, along with a coat, and a smiling, creepy Russian.

"You called?"

There was silence. Then...

"H-hey you communist bastard..."

"I am so happy to see you!"

"T-there's a revolution in Hungary, so c-can you help stop it?"

"Sure thing, comrade!"

_Prussia's going to kill me..._

**54\. Watch a movie.**

"Which movie do you want to watch, kids?"

"Let's watch South Park!"

"I want Borat!"

"No, why don't we watch Forrest-"

"MINE!"

"SHUT UP, NON-WHITE ARGENTINA!"

"YOU SON OF A-"

**BANG**

America's pistol was smoking.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT DA FUCK UP! _Especially you Commies out there!_"

Then, he noticed the beer bottle that he had shot on accident.

"Fuck myself."

It exploded.

**55\. Deny a crime.**

"But it wasn't me! I swear, it wasn't me! I'm Canada, not America!"

"Tell that to the vice-principal."

"I swear! I'm Canada!"

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**

**Elizabeth Bathory was...well, it's better looking it up.**

**55 inspired by one of iTorchic's ways.**

**Remember to follow and favorite, R&amp;R, and DFTBA!**


	12. 56 through 60

**ARGH!**

**Sorry guys about the lack of updates; school has been a bitch, and I'm writing a non-Hetalia story right now. It's bananas!**

**But, since I get Thursday + Friday off, expect to see...at least another update.**

**If I don't, then someone can take away my internet cookies. :(**

**But, without further ado, here's the pre-message!**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and hope you enjoy this set! DFTBA!**

* * *

**56\. Go on a road trip.**

It started with a new Aston Martin, and it ended with a bloody, beat-up American in Russia.

"Time for 'The Complete History of the Soviet Union, Sung to the Melody of Tetris', da?"

"**NOOO! STOP RUINING MY FAVORITE SONG! NOO!**"

"_I, am the man, who arranges, the blocks, that continue, to fall from up above..._"

"**I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY, YOU FUCKING COMMIE!**"

**57\. Learn about history.**

"...the Gilbert Islands were occupied by Japan after World War I, but were not integrated into their current state, until after the American liberation of the island during World War II..."

"Hey West?"

Prussia tapped at Germany's back.

"Didn't we used to own those islands?"

Germany paled.

"Ummm...ja, we did!"

"Then why do I feel like drinking vodka right now?"

"...**fick.**"

**58\. Launch a nuke.**

_You'vecometotheReichplace: WHAT THE FREAKING HEIL!**  
**_

_Cheese-eating(surrendermonkey): We're all going to die! (Also, who the baise changed my beautiful name?!)_

_IAMTHEFREAKINGHERO: O fohr d luv of rome its just a nke_

_CanadaWilliams: A nuke? _A NUKE?! _This is DEFCON, not real life!_

**59\. Go to the airport.**

America was just going through airport security, when all of a sudden...

"**ALLALHU ACKBAR!**"

America was blinded by Iran and Syria flashing portable floodlights into America's eyes.

"**MY EYES! GET THEM FLASHLIGHT TERRORISTS!**"

Iran looked at Syria.

"One word: **RUN!**"

**60\. Discover a greater evil.**

"Hey Frog-face, do you notice something-"

"**HEIL MYSELF! WE. ARE. FLASHLIGHT NAZIS!**"

Germany started waving his flashlight in France's eyes.

"_Non, non! _My beautiful eyes are being contaminated by the filthy light of the bastard's lamp!"

"_hallo France_"

France turned around, staring.

"**Heil myself! Heil to me! I'm the kraut who's out to change our history!  
Heil myself! Raise your hand! There's no greater dictator in the land!  
Everything I do, I do for-**"_  
_

**BOOM**

"Get the fuck out! You ate my fucking chicken pot pie!"

America sighed.

"Woot-hoo, now we have flashlight Nazis, to add onto flashlight terrorists, flashlight commies, and floodlight jihadis. How much worse can this get?"

Silence.

"Fuck."

"**ALLAHLU ACKBAR!**"

"**HEIL MYSELF!**"

"**REMOVE BOURGEOISE!**"

* * *

**Random.**

**Remember to R&amp;R, and to follow and favorite! Hope you enjoyed! DFTBA!**


	13. 61 through 65

**Holy crap, it's been almost a month.**

**Well, I've been busy lately, with school and stuff, so I haven't been able to get much writing done.**

**(By the way, readers of my collaboration with SilverLaurel, I sincerely apologize for the 2 week delay. Laurel posted a chapter on Sunday, so you don't need to fret, though!)**

**And I've now discovered FMA! (It's weird, that every 333 Ways fic I read, by iTorchic, always gets me hooked on the series. First, it was Hetalia, and now, it's the hot-tempered short kid's series that I freaking love. Weird, huh? :))**

**Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

**(For any Nerdfighters reading this, the Project for Awesome 2014 starts in a few days! Don't forget to contribute, and help decrease worldsuck!)**

* * *

**61\. Go to an amusement park.**

After 4 bottles of soda, 5 injuries, and an encounter with a voice actor named Eric Vale, America was ready to go to bed.

"So tired..."

**62\. Discover yaoi.**

"Raise your hand, for Security Council Resolution 69, which will ban all homosexual media, in regards to any kind of animation, to pass."

Basically everyone's hands were raised.

The only countries that might object were...well, let's just say, sent to a magical land, where creatures existed.

"Who are you?"

"Elizabeth. Now go away."

"Hey, that's MY name!"

**63\. Change an opinion.**

"Angleterre is leaving the EU! I am so full of 'appieness!"

"YAY!"

Meanwhile, from the distance, England jawdropped.

"France?! Happy?! But how?! He has a soul?!"

**64\. Get a gift.**

"Hey Canadia, I got this stamp for you!"

"But it's not even Christmas, Al. It's-"

"Oh come on, have some fun, won't you?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess..."

Canada checked the stamp. Then, a dark grin came to his face.

_Damn ISIS bombers will pay..._

**-TIME SKIP THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN FROM SOMEONE FOR 20 MINUTES-**

"SYRIA! THIS ISN'T REAL OIL!"

"But see, this is made from-"

"**THIS IS FUCKING CHINESE OIL, YOU BASTARD!**"

Meanwhile, Canada grinned, with his 'Made in China' stamp. He was going to have so much fun with this...

**65\. Be racist.**

"...and since America went to...um, what's that guy's name again...well anyways, the prices of everything, from Com- I mean, _atomic _bombs, to Flappy Bird on Amazon. Care to explain, America?"

"Simple! Canada was feeling racist, so he decided to stamp 'Made in China' on everything in the world!"

Canada jawdropped, and ran out of the room, with the entire European Union, China, and Russia on his tail, while America smirked at Canada.

"**FUCK YOU, AMERICA! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IN HOCKEY!**"

* * *

**Randomness. That is all.**

**Elizabeth in 63 is a reference to FMA, or Riza's disguise.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. 66 through 70

**WINTER BREAK!**

**I FINALLY HAVE 2 WEEKS OFF!**

**EXPECT UPDATES!**

**(Also, my FMA binge has continued. The 'iTorchic effect' has struck again.) :)**

**DFTBA!**

* * *

**66\. Write an historical account.**

Germany didn't get the end of it all, after the raid of his house.

"It's not about Nazis, you dummkopf!"

**67\. Make threats.**

North Korea was given a medal by crazy!Syria, while Somalia just drooled.

_Soon...I will liberate Cuba from evil capitalists, and glorify dear leader!_

**68\. Watch a movie.**

"THEY CANCELLED IT?!"

"THOSE BASTARDS!"

"GO LAND OF THE FREE AND HOME OF THE BRAVE MY ASS!"

"Fuck you, Japan..."

**69\. Try and define a word.**

"What is Steam, Iggy?"

"Well, steam is the gas that naturally occurs when-"

"No, not THAT steam! The other one!"

"Oh right, the sexual tension that is released when..."

"NOOOOOOO"

**70\. Improve relations.**

Cuba and America had finally settled their differences. With old camera reels and marijuana, of course.

"Man...I loved watching you guys kick Mexico's ass..."

"America...wasn't that Spain..."

"Dude...you're totally right..."

* * *

**67 and 68 are based off of recent events concerning '_Team America 2: The Interview_', and the hackers at Sony.**

**DAMMIT I WANT TO WATCH THE MOVIE!**

**70 is based off of Obama's decision to try and improve relations with Cuba.**

**DFTBA!**


	15. 71 through 75

**Sorry for being so late!**

**I'm writing this quickly, so I hope it's not terrible. **

**Anyways, R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

**71\. Go on a shopping spree with a friends.**

It had been 4 months since the dreaded shopping wars, and Germany still hadn't recovered.

"So...many...sparkles...too...many...sparkles..."

**72\. Make bad puns.**

Prussia was forced to stop, after Hungary had seared him with her frying pan.

Okay, that was _bad. _Like, really, really, just _bad._

**73\. Buy a phone.**

_Italy: Germany! Germany! I got a new phone!_

"Mein gott..."

**74\. Start a charity.**

The original cause was a noble one, but it was forced to stop, after the president of the UN got carpel tunnel from handing out cupcakes.

**75\. Create new inventions.**

"...this amazing invention, I shall call..."

"_...the mini-bi-_"

**CRACK**

"**_You pervert!_**"

* * *

**If you're wondering, the one yelling in 75 is Fem!America.**

**And after reading Fullmetal Lol by Nimrochan, my senses of crack fanfiction have been overwhelmed by the amount of crack in Fullmetal Lol. I shall not recover, until Hetalia season 6 comes out!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this set!**


	16. 76 through 80

**I'M BAACK!**

**Been spending the past few weeks in China, with limited internet access, and just having a really hectic school schedule in general. So, I'm going to try and make it up for the time I've been gone.**

**Writing at 1:30 AM, on jet lag...**

**Let's see...that's...**

***checks update calendar***

**...****_8 sets._**

**In all sincerity, I'm going to try and get back on schedule in the coming months. It's been a while, and I really love writing this, especially with my favorite subject being history and geography.**

**Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

**76\. Piss off someone's solder brother.**

"Slovak, what did we ever to the little girl?"

"You mean Liechtenstein?"

"Yeah; I mean, I guess we took some lands, but what kind of retribution is a man with an AK-47 chasing you?!"

"_YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!_"

**77\. Escape chaos.**

In retrospect, Canada thought, the vacation to Tahiti was even worse than the world meeting.

"This place doesn't even have maple syrup, or hockey!"

**78\. Relieve your 'glory days'.**

Everyone at the world meeting was worried, when the Bad Touch Trio, Turkey, and Sweden didn't show up for the World Meeting.

When they came to raid their houses (and also take their various liquors, and in Sweden's case, meatballs), they usually found one of them crying in the corner, and drinking their sorrows, staring compulsively at their computer screen, or high off of their ass, cheering with bloodlust and glory.

The culprit apologized, and agreed to ban sales of the game into the country.

**79\. Purchase certain 'toys'.**

"**EW, ENGLAND! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!**"

"It's not my fault citizens of your country are purchasing this! And why the hell are you so worked up about it? Go vent your disgust at froggy pants, or something!"

**80\. Shatter peoples' ears.**

When the high notes came, even America's ears became collective victims of Austria's beautiful song.

"_**MY EARS!**_"

* * *

**76: Around the time of WWI, Liechtenstein used to own ancestral lands in present-day Czechia. They were seized, though, and this may have actually contributed to Liechtenstein's poor economic condition during the interwar period.**

**78: Yes, I am referring to EUIV. For those of you who don't know, Europa Universalis VI/4 is a game, in which you can play as a country from 1444-1821. France, Prussia (at least after formation), and Turkey (the Ottomans) are generally considered to be the absolute strongest countries to play as in EUIV, while Spain is the absolute boss in colonization (as in real life). The game was created by a Swedish company, Paradox Interactive.**

**80: The song Austria is playing is Meditation, by Jules Massenet. Granted, he was French, but who plays the best violin in the world? (Probably either Austria, or Japan.)**

**Anyways, I will be making oneshots for 78! I hope you enjoy them, and future sets of this fic!**

**R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	17. 81 through 85

MOAR** UPDATES!**

**I have Friday off, so writing WILL be accomplished then!**

**Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

**81\. Rant about video games.**

"THIS IS A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. SERIOUSLY FOLKS, DON'T BUY IT."

Alfred downed a beer, and smashed a copy of _Hong Kong '97 _into the ground, using a sledgehammer.

**82\. Contemplate life.**

"Wait."

England paused, as Taiwan started to speak. "If the circle of life is the model of life, and Hong Kong was given back to China in 1997, and _Hong Kong '97 _runs in a straight interval, and that Fate/zero died for our sins, then does that mean that 97 is the meaning of life, and that Fate/zero will someday come down to Earth, and bring us up to senpai's house in Amestris?"

"Wat."

"Nein comment."

"**THAT GAME?!**"

**83\. Take an IQ test.**

"...and the smartest one is America, with an IQ of 145."

"WHAT?! But how is that buffoon smarter than the rest of us?!"

America came, bitch-smacked England, and kneed his groin.

"I happen to be much smarter than you, old sport, so I recommend closing down Cambridge, and moving all of the students to Harvard. Now cheerio." America said this all in a mock British accent.

**84\. Declare war on the world.**

The pen wars stopped...after New York had been vandalized 400 times over, by cats.

**85\. Be immature.**

"_Penis._"

"Bruder..."

Snickers. "_Penis._"

"Shut up, America!"

Giggles. "Penis."

"Stop it, _bruder._"

"Penis."

"**GODFUCKING DAMMIT, WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP, YOU TWO!**"

Blank stares, and shocked faces.

"Reminder, **penis.**"

"**FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU**"

* * *

**81-82: If you don't get it, this is an Angry Video Game Nerd reference. _Hong Kong '97 _is maybe the literal worst game of all time. Taiwan's dialogue is based off of the AVGN's video on _Hong Kong '97_.**

**83: 'Old sport' is from _Gatsby_. No questions asked.**

**84: An example of why this is still a crack fic.**

**85: Alright, this is shamelessly lifted from _Ain't No Rest For The Wicked_. Go read it now, go read it later! It's an awesome story, describing the antics of the Awesome Trio.**

**Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	18. 86 through 90

**Alright, I think I got too deep into AVGN. Now I can't stop singing the theme song! It's fun to sing!**

**"_Cowabunga? Cowa-fucking piece of dog shit!_"**

**Maybe it's a bit too vulgar. But who cares?! AVGN is love. AVGN is life.**

**...I'll stop.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this set! R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

**86\. Curse someone.**

The effects could not be burned out, for Prussia had embraced the sparkly side.

**87\. Create a secret society.**

"And so, the first annual meeting of the Global Waifu Club will commence!"

"Bye, bye. To Coventry with you."

Japan started to cry, and yelled. "I thought we had something special!"

**88\. Make sexual jokes.**

"Hehehehehehe"

Prussia inserted his finger into the fake pussy...cat.

"Woah, am I drunk, or am I high on cinnamon?"

"**GET OFF OF THE CAT, YOU ARSCHLOCH!**"

**89\. Buy drugs.**

Canada had never felt so high in the sky...that is, until he fainted by slipping on his own puke.

"_Muh healthcare...muh syrup..._"

**90\. Find your wife.**

America was promptly kicked in the balls by Russia, who screamed about as loud as a witch, after America had stumbled upon her getting dressed.

* * *

**86: The ponies are taking over the world. I MEAN IT.**

**87: I have no clue what a waifu is. Feel free to inform me.**

**88: Belgium is the one yelling.**

**89: Canada's pride and arrogance is upped to 9000 when taking certain drugs.**

**90: Yes, Fem!Russia is in this way. **

**I know that this set is mainly crack; I'll get back to you as soon as my vacation is over.**

**DFTBA!**


	19. 91 through 95

**I'M BACH!**

**...**

**Someone kill me for the terrible pun. XD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this set! R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

**91\. Invent a universe.**

"Kittens...chocolate, no, strawberry cakes...what a glorious world!"

Gilbert had to be restrained from breaking into Mexico's house for the rest of eternity.

**92\. Time-travel.**

It only took one 'Fuck!' to change Britain from a (somewhat) decent place, to a hellhole full of communists and anarchy.

**93\. Make bad titles.**

"WHY YUO CHANGE FATE NAME TO UNLIMITED DICK WORKS?!"

**94\. Relish your glory days.**

It only lasted for 20 minutes, but Mongolia enjoyed every second of it.

"As your master, I command you to steal every pony in the world!"

"Yes master..."

**95\. Come into conflict.**

How Poland came to hate Mongolia was a bit...weird.

It all started one day, in the 1200's...

"Greetings! My name is the Great Khanate of Mongolia and Beyond! And I _love _horses!"

Poland gushed. "OMG, you are the littlest, cutest-"

He didn't remember what happened afterwards, but all that was left was a postcard that said 'Fuck you' with a childish middle finger, and wooden ponies on sticks.

* * *

**93: Ah, Prussia. Why and how you can make so many penis jokes fails my logic.**

**94-95: There were _numerous _conflicts between Poland and the Mongol Empire during the 1200's. And both of them seem to like horses/ponies.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	20. 96 through 100

**SCHOOOLLL'S OUT! FOR, THE SUMMER!**

**...actually, not until tomorrow. :=(**

**I just got done writing something depressing, so I need to add a bit of sugar to my daily writing.**

**Wait. *checks number***

**OMGOMGOMG**

**GUYS, I'VE FINALLY REACHED 100 WAYS! (Although my output is still much less than iTorchic sensei. :=()**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this little 'end of school' set! After all, this ****_was _****meant to only be a Gakuen Hetalia fic, not a full-fledged Hetalia crack baby. (I'm not sorry.)**

* * *

**96\. Randomly start singing.**

"SCHOOOLLL'S OUT! FOR, THE-"

**-POW-**

"For the love of the Queen on a piece of toast, will you fucking shut up!"

**97\. Go surfing.**

After all, no one would get hurt.

..._right?_

**98\. Start a rave.**

There was a certain _shortage _of alcohol in Mr. Bonnefoy's fridge, after a particularly drunk Prussia decided to start dancing to 'Disco Pogo'.

**99\. Create metals.**

Nobody knew England could do..._that_...with his wizard-fu he got from a Chinese-looking guy and cyborg-man-thing with golden hair.

**100\. Obsess over geography.**

Belarus couldn't stop humping a rather _detailed _map of Russia.

While everyone, including Russia, watched, with pale faces and sickened expressions.

While she was drinking vodka.

And driving a Hummer.

* * *

**LOL, so random! XD**

**99: Whoever gets the reference gets to make a set! XD**

**100: A reference to one of iTorchic's ways. Can't remember which one, though.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**


	21. 101 through 105

**I may or may not have killed a baby bunny. By accident.**

**Aannd I just got rubber bands on my braces.**

**They suck.**

**And I'll be gone after next Friday, only to be back Monday, until I leave once again, until July 10th. So updates will be spotty until mid-July.**

**Hope you enjoy this set!**

* * *

**101\. Smite your rival.**

Using Hundred Year War battles as idioms pissed France off even more than the time England named a pig Napoleon.

**102\. Make a weapon.**

The sword cannon proved to be too awesome for Prussia to use.

Which is how it ended up in his basement, right next to a closet which said 'DO NOT OPEN', which contained a pair of pants covered in sparkles, and dead cat covered in mayonnaise.

**103\. Go to an amusement park.**

Nothing bad happened...except for the two Italies fainting at the sight of a tomato tree.

"Geez, it's only a-"

"**IT'S A TOMATO TREE**"

**104\. Make your sibling's life hell.**

A laughing Taiwan ran, as a pissed-off China chased her around with arrows, with a hat glued onto his head saying 'I'm only 2000!'.

The meeting was adjourned shortly afterwards.

**105\. Play with pyrotechnics.**

No one ever knew Russia was good at making a pyrotechnics display.

However, Germany and France were the only ones who knew.

"Everyone run! Russia uses little atomic bomb-thingies and shoots them up into space, only for them to fall down!"

"Oh come on, they're only fireworks!"

"You too?!" Germany slapped America. "Wake up, sheeple! He's a maniac shooting atomic bombs!"

"They're crazy, da?"

* * *

**101: Idea from Polandball.**

**102: Two shout-outs to previous ways; see if you can find them! :D**

**103: From iTorchic's list.**

**104: Just imagine it.**

**105: Who's ever listened to the 1812 Overture? Then you know.**

**Hope you enjoyed! DFTBA!**


	22. 106 through 110

**Alright, so Silver Tarot won my little competition for guessing what I was referencing! ;D**

**So, I will be including her way in this set! Also, feel free to suggest ways if you have any ideas! I'll see what I can do with them.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this set!**

* * *

**106\. Attend a ball.**

"Herr Edelstein, do you really need to go now?"

"Shut up, I have a ball. Now get me a beer, my best clothes, and a car."

**107\. Loathe summer.**

As much as America hated winter, summer wasn't the best weather either...

"**GOD-FUCKING DAMMIT, WHERE'S MY SUNSCREEN?!**"

**108\. Buy stuff on sale.**

It truly was a cruel summer's sale...

"But _Bernie..._"

"No, I will not remove the forts."

_meanwhile..._

"**HORY SHIT, RPG MAKER IS ON SALE?!**"

**109\. Bring giant machines to work.**

It was just a regular day...

Until Japan came over.

With mecha.

"What the bloody hell?!"

"Oh my god! Lemme try!"

Yes, Japan had walked into the world meeting riding a mecha.

Everything was fine, aside from America having a fangasm because he couldn't handle the awesomeness.

**110\. Fry someone's hair.**

The eyebrow-ponytail wars were over.

For now...

* * *

**106: MANY, MANY balls in Austria.**

**107: Sometimes, summer can be a pain in the ass. Literally. :(**

**108: Go check out 'Neon Genesis Gabegelion - A Cruel Summer's Sale' on YouTube. Trust me, fellow PC nerds. You will (not) regret it.**

**109: And Silver Tarot's way is here! A few edits, but same idea! ;D**

**110: No comment.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. 111 through 115

**If you're reading this, then that means I am now in Michigan.**

**I will not have any access to the internet after Wednesday, until July 13th. So, enjoy while you can, and don't forget to watch season 6~!**

* * *

**111\. Start a fight.**

No one was left unscathed in the aftermath of the cake wars...

...except for Finland and Denmark.

"So, wanna get drunk?"

"Why not?"

**112\. Try to drown someone in a kiddy pool.**

Prussia ended up in the hospital, while a certain Hungarian was almost quite literally spewing flames.

**113\. Confuse someone with someone else.**

"Hey dude, who are you?"

"I'M SEALAND, YOU JERK!"

"Sjælland? Get back here! You're my capital!"

"Zeeland, come back here; you're drunk."

"Why does everyone forget me?"

**114\. Go on a diet.**

"Hey, I went insane for 3 months, but it was totally worth it!"

**115\. Change your opinion of someone.**

Austria's opinion of America went down after watching _Amadeus_, by -200.

"There was nothing wrong with him, he was an angel! An angel I say!"

"He wrote a piece called 'lick my ass', for God's sake!"

* * *

**113: In order who's talking: America, Sealand, Denmark, Netherlands, and New Zealand.**

**115: I do not kid. There is a Mozart piece which basically translates into 'lick my ass'.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. 116 through 120

**I have returned from my quest! ;D**

**And enjoy two sets based on my experiences while I'm at it!**

* * *

**116\. Go to a music camp.**

The chaos only started from there...

**117\. Buy a ocarina.**

"OMGOMGOMG is that an ocarina?!"

"Yes, America-san, it is."

"I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY IT!"

**_later_**

"Goddammit, how the fuck am I supposed to play this?"

**118\. Make random drinks.**

It turned out that no bad drink could ever be made.

Except, of course, for the 'buttery beer'.

"This feels so wrong drinking, but it tastes so bad!"

**119\. Wake up someone.**

Austria was deaf for weeks, after Prussia got Bavaria, Saxony, and Thuringia to play Ride of the Valkyries live; that is, playing it with the loudest possible microphone setting broken, and directing all of the sound into a pair of headphones.

Germany was mad, mainly for making Austria scream, while Hungary was pissed off, because Prussia played it terribly.

**120\. Start an argument about which is better: regular or mechanical pencils.**

The fight would only end when America and Russia switched to shining flashlights in each others' eyes.

"Got you, comrade~!"

_**POW**_

"I SHALL NEVER LOSE!"

* * *

**117: Everyone who went to the store bought an ocarina. The line was like 30 yards long, with the line extending all the way to the place we ate!**

**118: That concoction was a vile substance. Basically, if you were hopper, you could make drinks out of fruit punch, iced tea, apple juice, lemonade, and orange juice. Someone, however, put that kind of stuff (I think it was Country Crocker) in the pitcher, and we all were miserable for hours afterward.**

**119: I did this with a recording of a piano playing middle C for 40 minutes. It worked. :)**

**120: Mechanical pencils are better. No questions asked. But anyways, I had this argument with one of the counselors, and everytime I saw him, I'd go and say along the lines of 'hey, how ya doing? Just usin' my mechs.' :D**

**Read on, for the next set, and a little story! :D**


	25. 121 through 125

**So, at camp, I had this stand partner. She would always complain that it was cold, because she was from Nevada, which is basically ****_always _****100 degrees.**

**Anyways, on the final rehearsal, or on Saturday, I left her to put away my stand, as I casually walked out to my cabin, saying 'Thanks for putting away my stand'. That was getting back at her for making me take the music after ****_every freaking rehearsal._**

**So, that's my little story. Enjoy this set, and don't forget to R&amp;R!**

* * *

**121\. Beg for coffee.**

No amount of hamburgers or vodka could make America and Finland give up their coffee stockpile.

"Please, just have mercy! We need our coffee!"

"No"

"America...just give one little bea-"

"No"

"Please, just instant-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT"

**122\. Meet a weaboo.**

"What are you doing?"

"Writing SasuSaku. Is there a-"

"OMGOMGOMG"

**123\. Speak weaboo.**

"Kawaii, desu desu sugoi?"

"Sugoi desu, desu baka?"

"Senpai, waifu desu baka? Sugoi, sugoi."

"What the bloody hell are they saying?"

"It's called anime. Would you like me to, ah, _demonstrate _it for you?"

"**GET OUT, FRANCE! AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!**"

**124\. Embrace a blanket.**

"I WANT MUH TEDDY BEAR!"

"I WANT THAT GOOD STUFF!"

Oh, how getting high of cinnamon and making Mexican drug cartel jokes could lead to the North American twins sobbing.

**125\. Play in a concert.**

Actually, it went pretty well.

* * *

**121: THEY DIDN'T HAVE COFFEE.**

**122-123: Based off of a joke I made on Reddit about how the anime revolution is taking over the world. Oh, how far that went.**

**124: Someone got high of cinnamon. No, I'm dead serious. They did. And then they got sick for 3 days and missed the final concert.**

**Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	26. 126 through 130

**I've been a bit busy the past week, so I apologize for the delay!**

**In exchange, here's a set!**

* * *

**126\. Embark on a crusade.**

The only action the 'crusaders' actually did, which included a drunk France, hyperactive England, Greece, Italy after watching _The Godfather_, and surprisingly, Germany, was to walk to Jerusalem, and pray to 'Doitsu-san'.

Germany was not amused.

**127\. Pay your library fines.**

"Your total is $350,000, sir."

It turned out that Alfred had checked out a copy of _Common Sense _two hundred years ago, and had forgotten to return it to the Library of Congress.

**128\. Use your imagination!**

"Bloc, bloc, bloc everywhere!"

"Why did you do that, Sve! Now Russia's trying to become one with everyone in the former Eastern Bloc!"

"It was just a game, you danskjävlar."

**129\. Get stalked on the internet.**

China was paranoid for weeks, after Taiwan had put surveilance into all of China's devices.

"The cameras...the cameras watch me..."

**130\. Meet your friend's sibling.**

"So Iggy; who's your hot sister?"

"**SHE'S MY MOTHER, YOU WANKER!**"

"No, Angleterre. We're _all _brothers and sisters in the world, are we not?"

England didn't show up for the next 3 months. When he came back, France used the phrase to knock out England, every time he mentioned history with other nations.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this set~!**


	27. 131 through 135

**OMGOMG GUYS**

**I'm so sorry for lagging behind in this; school starts in a few weeks, so I'm trying to get as much done as I can before ISV (Inevitable School Virus) kicks in. :o**

**And I know this is late, but CZECH REPUBLIC AND SLOVAKIA ON THE CONFIRM ERROR ERROR WEAPON FRAYER CANNOT OPERATE PROPERLY**

**Finally, this set is a homage to Hetalia memes on Tumblr, which I am periodically active on. (And some of you might recognize...a few nation texts. ;))**

**So, hope you enjoy this set! ^_^**

* * *

**131\. Piss off someone on their period.**

No one escaped the wrath of Hungary, after she had discovered her frying pans to be gone. On one of the worst days possible.

She simply switched to knifes.

And no one wanted to be stabbed repeatedly.

(Except for Prussia.)

**132\. Locate your brother.**

"Matthew, where is your brother? I can't find him."

"Hang on, I got this."

"_BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY_"

"**_BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL_**"

"Ah, there he is. Thanks a lot, um..."

**133\. Accidentally insult someone.**

America didn't understand why Denmark was crying, after he had offered a pineapple smoothie.

"It's just a fruit, for Christ's sake!"

"_DON'T REMIND ME_"

Prussia suddenly slapped America. He yelped. "What the hell, man?!"

Prussia glared.

"There's replacing vodka with beer, there's stealing Italy's god-who-knows-how-old drawings, and then there's mentioning pineapples to Denmark."

**134\. Reminisce on those who have passed.**

"Twenty year ago, I lost my oldest brother to a Russian."

"Stop telling everyone I'm dead, West!"

"I can still read his ghost writing a blog."

**135\. Be willfully ignorant.**

"One simply does not...get rid of debt."

"What is debt?"

"**WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO BAIL YOU OUT FOR YEARS, AND YOU STILL ACT LIKE A FUCKING IMBECILE ABOUT IT?!**"

"Does it involve sleeping?"

"**FUCK YOU GREECE!**"

* * *

**131: From aph-texts. The idea, I mean, not the characters. Although the original was hilarious. XD**

**132: It's a meme going around. No idea where it started.**

**133: Ah, Gutters. Thanks for giving me the idea, dorkdenmark!**

**134: See 132.**

**135: A semi-continuation of the latest World Stars strip. Greece, you really should pay up.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	28. 136 through 140

**Enjoy while you can!**

* * *

**136\. Start speculating.**

It all culminated in all of the former empires getting drunk and ranting about their glory days.

America had the idea to put all of them in the nursing home 'temporarily'.

**137\. Fight using unconventional weapons.**

"Hah! My ace beats your king!"

"Grr..."

"Verdammt, I got a 5."

"I got a 2!"

"WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL ARE YOU DOING"

They were all playing go-fish...with actual fish.

**138\. Settle a dispute.**

"Silesia is mine!

"No, it's mine!

"Mine!

"_Mine!_"

"**Mine!**"

"_**MINE!**_"

"Nah, it's mine."

"GTFO POORLAND"

**139\. Build a wall.**

It was certain to end in a burning crash.

It ended in a burning crash drenched in gasoline, with one surviving: the last of the Yuropeans.

"I didn't need _more _oil..."

**140\. Make a hotline.**

"_Hello, this is Bonnefoy Services. Press 1 to speak about your romance. Press 2 to speak about cooking. Press 3 to start a revolution. Bon voyage!_"

* * *

**Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	29. 141 through 145

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**141\. Play Mario Kart.**

The game went along smoothly, sans one player, who was _very_ pissed off.

"I'm bloody Rosalina?!"

**142\. Say "Stop! It's hammertime!"**

"Where were you on the Day of Doitsu?"

"Dude, it was only a-"

"DOITSU DOITSU ÜBER ALLES"

"Was?"

**143\. Go to anger management classes.**

"Breathe in…."

"Le breathe…."

"And breathe out…."

"Der breathe…"

"Now breathe in again…."

"WHA?! AHAHA SWITZYPOO IS TAKING ANGER MANAGEMENT WITH AUSTRIA!"

"Il cazzo prussiano…"

**144\. Summon a greater evil.**

There was a much greater evil than what even England could summon…

It was called Steve.

And it could be summoned by saying:

In silva es.

Non est qui circa,

Et vestra phone mortuus est.

Immaculatum de oculo angulo eum

Steven LaBeouf.

Ipse suus te sequentibus

De XXX pedes retro.

Frangit et in suae quadrupedo concitus.

He adeatur super vos.

Steven LaBeouf.

Quaeritis tuos currus,

Et conversus omnis es.

Nunc hes paene tibi

Potes videre faciem eius sanguis?

Deus meus, et sanguis ubique!

Currendo tua vita  
Ipse suus Vibrat ipsum quodam cultello.

Latens in nebula  
Hollywood superstar Steven LaBeouf.

Atque silvestris,  
Occidere enim pugna,

Corpora comedere  
Actu, cannibal Steven LaBeouf.

yOU sHALL nOT eScAPe

i hAVe TaKen tHiS cOmPuTeR

nOw BoW dOwN tO yOuR oVeRlOrD

**145\. Try to perform a surgery.**

"AHHHH!"

Bulgaria rushed into the room, and started panicking. "What hap- mother of God, what did you do Serbia?!"

In the middle of the conference hall, was a screaming Serbia, as he tried to remove a marshmellow stick from his eye.

"Remove kebab! REMOVE KEBAB!"

He would never live it down.


	30. 146 through 150

**AND THE CAVALRY COMES STORMING IN!**

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay! School is literally pure evil, and I play in my school's orchestra, so yeah...it doesn't leave me with a lot of time to write.**

**But thanks to Yom Kippur (and the advantage of living in a predominately Jewish community), I can do some catch-up writing.**

**Enjoy le memes! :)**

* * *

**146\. Get Skype.**

"And this is why we use Facebook, Ill."

"B-but glorious-"

"SHUT UP, ILLINOIS! FACEBOOK IS THE BEST!"

"Aww..."

**147\. Torture someone with something from their past.**

"Hey America?"

"What is it, England dude?"

England had a dark, menacing smile on his face. America was shaking, as he backed away.

"Uh, England? Is everything all-"

The menacing aura disappeared, as England pulled out a flower from mid-air.

"Here's the flower you were looking for."

"..."

"What?"

"**FUCK YOU ENGLAND**"

**148\. Break the mood.**

As America was sobbing in the aftermath of the 'Flower Incident', he was thinking about...him.

Suddenly, Italy started singing, and sparkles showered upon him like snowcones in China.

America kept wailing.

"**WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO ME?!**"

**149\. Play piano.**

No one expected her to win, but she somehow managed to beat both Austria, the home of classical music, and Poland, the place from where Chopin resided.

Everyone looked in awe, as Hungary broke the Steinway with her fingers alone, trying to play a Liszt piece.

**150\. Build a wall.**

"Hey, how's it going Greecy-boy?"

"Get out."

"Hey, all I want now is-"

"Get. Out."

"Alright, alright. I'll get out..."

Turkey turned back to look at Greece, only this time, he was holding a bowling ball.

With a psychotic look on his face, he threw the bowling ball at the walls of Constantinople.

As Greece looked in horror, he broke down, and started crying.

"You meany! That...that took me 300 years to build!"

Turkey could only look in confusion, as the Greek forces panicked like monkeys on fire.

* * *

**Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	31. 151 through 155

**Tumblr has dragged me into the JoJo fandom. :==D**

**Also, abridged series are awesome. :D**

**Hope you enjoy this set!**

* * *

**151\. Marvel at something.**

"This isn't just any wine..."

"It's..."

_**Wine de Avignon**_

"Eh, never mind."

**152\. Have an obsession with yourself.**

"Uh, Hellas? Why is 'Alexandria' plastered on my back? And speaking of, it's on a lot of peoples' backs."

"It's his way of claiming territory..."

**153\. Debate.**

The debate between who invented the hamburger would never end.

Until one side lost.

By having to eat England's cooking.

"Du dummkopf! It's called _Hamburg_-er! Not _American-_er!"

"But I was the one who cooked it first!"

**154\. Stumble upon your sister in the shower.**

Oh, how Italy and England got their asses kicked after seeing Maddie...in the shower.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT ENGLAND!"

"Ve~ America is scary~"

"SHUT UP AND RUN! I NEED TO SAVE MY MANHOOD!"

"Ve~ It must be her time of the month aga-"

**_POW_**

**155\. Translate names.**

"Honhonhon _A__ngleterre_, what does your name mean?"

"It means 'shut the fuck up, Frenchie'."

**_Meanwhile..._**

"My name mean 'land of sun'!"

"Dude, that's totally radical! What does my name mean?"

"It means 'land of goats'."

"...remind me why I don't go to China anymore."

* * *

**151: Totally from JoJo Abridged.**

**152: History time! There were (and still are) a lot of places named Alexandria, which was called that due to Alexander the Great. Places in Egypt, North America, and even Turkey were named Alexandria, either by Alexander himself, or by people naming places after the places Alexander named after himself.**

**153: The origin of the term 'hamburger' comes from the dish known as the 'Hamburg steak'. Basically, beef, but chopped into pieces and formed into a patty. The rest is history.**

**155: In Chinese, yes, America means 'land of the goats' when translated. I have no idea why, just something I learned from Mandarin class at school.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	32. 156 through 160

**Ah, school. How you suck so much.**

**Anyways, enjoy this Halloween update! :D**

* * *

**156\. Drive to the world meeting.**

"_ITALIEN_! WATCH OUT WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!"

"Ve~? But driving is fun!"

"**HOLY DIO AND SABER, PROTECT ME SO**"

**157\. Hit someone with a cane.**

Sugar does not dissolve tea leaves; instead, hot tea dissolves sugar.

"GODDAMMIT, THAT WAS MY ENTIRE HARVEST, DAD!"

"Get rid of your fla-"

"**NO**"

**158\. Make weird facial expressions. **

It started as a normal Friday.

Until America ruined it all.

":D"

"...:confused:"

"STOP USING BB CODING"

";)"

"**I SAID STOP IT, YOU BLOODY ARSE!**"

"..."

"Good."

"XDXDXDXD"

"**ASDFGHJKL**"

**159\. Take a pill.**

"Prussia?"

"_Quoi? Je ne vous comprends pas._"

"Why are you speaking-"

"Denmark, thank God! There's something weird going on right-"

"_Va?_"

"**NONONONO**"

_Later..._

"Why is the world so _du mal à me?_"

"..."

"**NONNNNNNN**"

**160\. Get new shoes.**

At least Canada avoided the 'what are those' questions...for the time being, that is.

"Thank God..."

* * *

**If you're curious, Denmark is speaking Swedish.**

**R****emember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA! ;)**


	33. 161 through 165

**Well, I lost a notebook with a lot of stuff for this, so I'm doing this from scratch here.**

**I hope you guys can enjoy this makeshift/impromptu chapter, so here we go!**

* * *

**161\. Start Christmas early.**

"Al...what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Mattie! I'm just getting ready for Christmas!"

Matthew looked at the boxes in Alfred's hands. "But Christmas doesn't even start until next month..."

Alfred laughed. "It never hurts to be..."

Suddenly, a ringer started pinging through the room. For some unknown reason, this terrified Matthew, as he started running out of the room.

"OH GOD, NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!"

**162\. Bribe with candy.**

"Oh come on, I'll give you 5 toffee bars!"

"...I'll have to consider that."

**163\. Gamble.**

"Bet your soul."

"No."

"I said, bet your soul!"

"_No._"

"Come on!"

"**No.**"

"Please?"

"_**N-O. NO.**_"

"_aLrIgHt ThEn, We'Ll PlAy A dIfFeReNt GaMe._"

"Alright fine! But stop...stop making me cry for Italy..."

**164\. Go bait-and-switching.**

_Furueru hodo kokoro moetsukiru hodo atsuku  
__Sono te kara hanate kodou karada minagiru yuuki de  
__Mayoi naki kakugo ni 'Kassai' wo!  
__~Sono chi no sadame~ Jooooooooooo_-

"**-OHHHNNNN CENNNAAAAA**"

"..."

"...I fucking hate you America."

**165\. Make someone cry.**

Turkey had never been so proud of himself.

"Ah, I can feel the salt in the air."

"**CONSTANTINOPLE NOT ISTANBUL**"

"At least we didn't lose the city during a war."

"**_FUCK YOU_**"

"Oh, but I did. And do you know when I did it? _On 5/29._"

"**AHHHHHHHHHYOUFUCKINGSONOFABITCH**"

* * *

**163: From JoJo Abridged. Seriously, go watch it. It's the best thing in the world.**

**164: This is from a Reddit video; it's awesome.**

**165: Also from JoJo Abridged. Decided to add it in for fun.**

**I can't believe I'm a sucker for obscure anime that deserves more views. :=(**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	34. 166 through 170

**I was going to procrasinate more, but something amazing happened today involving the Fibonacci sequence and photography. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**166\. Make rubber band cannons.**

Disco Friday got even worse with the new addition of Prussia's rubber machine.

**167\. Make a sockpuppet opera.**

"But my fair Marianne, we cannot live in these horrid conditions!"

"Ah, but we can, my dear Rose!"

"...why the fuck are you two crossdressing your fingers?"

**168\. Discover a sequence.**

It was just another normal day in Italy, when all of a sudden...

"HEY LOVI COME CHECK THIS COOL SHIT OUT"

Romano came over, and in Italy's hands, was a spiral drawn with wine on a piece of paper with numbers.

"THIS...THIS SEQUENCE IS THE SHIT, MON!"

"...remind me never to send you to France again."

**169\. Clean your closet.**

"Ro-Romano..."

"What is it, you cheeky bastard?"

"T-the paper..."

Romano was jawdropping, as he saw the accursed paper in front of him.

Somehow, both of them synchronized, crying and holding each other on the floor.

"HOLD ME LOVI!"

"I CAN'T, DAMMIT FELI!"

No one noticed the green, glaring eyes in the closet.

"Perfect..."

**170\. Meet your country's citizens.**

"And here, we have Citizen A!"

America, with a hat labelled 'Citizen A', posed for the cameras. "Citizen A is the model citizen for all of us! Everyday, he goes out, and works his ass off like a true American! Then, he goes home for lunch, and has a _Texas steak! _Next, he goes back to work, and _hurls clouds the size of Niagra Falls! _Finally, he goes home, devours a true American meal of _13 hamburgers, 25 hot dogs, and 12 sundaes!_"

"Hallelujah, bless America, and good night!"

* * *

**166: That was fun. XD**

**168-169: What happened today. That damn spiral is everywhere!**

**170: Get the number I'm looking for, and you get to write a way. ;)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Winter break is coming up, and I want to get some shit done!**

**Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	35. 171 through 175

**Dual updates for the new year! :D**

**First one below!**

* * *

**171\. Celebrate the new year.**

Texas' shenanigans landed him in one of Illinois' various hospitals.

The states celebrated with champagne and pizza at Indiana's house, as Texas was forced to watch them eat over FaceTime from the hospital.

"_Sorry bro..._"

**172\. Fly a drone.**

"Why did you get a drone?"

"I'm spying on _Angleterre, _to see what he's up to this year..."

"So...the usual?"

"_Matthieu_...why are you looking at me like that? *_sniff sniff_* I'm not crying now, am I?"

"Um..."

"**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU PERVERT**"

**173\. Get a computer.**

It was an enforced rule that no one should ever gift Sweden with computers.

Especially when it wasn't Christmas.

"..."

"..."

"...**NO!**"

"What?"

"**THIS DOES NOT MATCH MY STANDARDS OF TECHNOLOGY!**"

"Then what does?! That computer's got Windows 10, and-"

**-BANG-**

"**NO**"

**174\. Become a pyromaniac.**

"America, this is an intervention! You need to stop burning things now!"

"MY HAIR!"

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"America!"

_fwoosh_

"Ameri-AAHH IT HURTS"

**175\. Adopt a koala.**

No one knew the true secret to Australia's koala...except for Australia himself.

"_If you won't be nice to me..._"

Australia shivered.

"_...tonight, it'll be **you.**_"

* * *

**171: Story on my New Years' Eve in the ICU coming up tomorrow.**

**173: I'm really sleep-deprived right now. This makes no sense, even with Paradox Interactive-wanks in place. ;p**

**174: Yep, this is from asdfmovie.**

**175: JoJo Abridged (unless that joke came from somewhere else).**

**Hope you enjoyed this (delayed) set! Remember to R&amp;R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	36. 176 through 180

**OH GOD HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN**

***checks date***

***inwardly panics***

**On a serious note, I'm happy to be back. I've been in a creative slump for a while, and most of my fanfiction ideas for the past year have been around ideas.**

**Now, this contradicts what I've said before, but I'm currently in 8th grade. It puts a lot into context when I've been writing fanfiction since 4th-5th grade (summer of 2013).**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! I've got ****_a lot _****to cover here, so let's see what we can do!**

* * *

**176\. Abandon your job to go watch anime.**

"Question."

"England, we are in the middle of a very important-"

"Where the hell did America go?"

"...well, scheiße."

**_Meanwhile..._**

"WOO KICK HIS ASS ROBOT DUDE"

**177\. Start a cult.**

"I now commence the 1st annual meeting of the Holy Order of the Spoon!"

The European nations, all drunk on absinthe, raised their plastic spoons.

"We shall now liberate the clutches of Byzantium from the dastardly Turks!"

Turkey wasn't impressed.

Instead, with his watermelon cult, made up of his Central Asian cousins and brothers and himself, the combined watermelon throw smashed both the spoons and some of the Europeans' logic and reasoning.

**178\. (Accidentally) make up a dance.**

Somehow, the Kleenex dance, in which America was shown jumping around like a maniac and sneezing, while tissues were stuck to his face, went viral.

"That's...*sniff*"

"Not...*sniff*"

"Funny...*sneezes*"

**179\. Build a vodka fountain.**

"YAYYYY"

In order to get Russia's attention, Belarus resorted to building a vodka fountain in her image. 'Enlisting' Lithuania and Latvia's help, she managed to make a usable, operational vodka fountain.

Unfortunately, he ended up making out with it.

Belarus sighed, and went back to throwing darts at Lithuania's picture.

**180\. Leave during the middle of class.**

"Hey! Mister, where are you headed?!"

"I'm in a hurry. I kinda need a lift to happy hour."

"...what."

"I want a beer."

"...go ahead. You have 10 minutes."

England ended up actually going home, and drank more shots than he had that month.

"Bloody 'ell...why we 'ad to leave...fookin' ol' timers..."

* * *

**177: This actually happened at my annual music camp. Yay for cults! ;p**

**180: If someone gets the lyrical reference, you get to make a way (per editing of course, but eh)!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Kinda brief, but something I haven't forgotten about! :)**


End file.
